El pecado de un Ángel
by Hayashibara Midori
Summary: Los ángeles también sienten odio y los demonios también amor. Pero el más grande pecado es que ángeles y demonios lleguen a amarse con tanta desesperación que mueran y revivan por amor. Sasusaku.


_**El pecado de un ángel. **_

**Hola a todos! Bueno, hace mucho, pero mucho es mucho que no escribía. Por cosas de la vida había perdido la esperanza a seguir publicando, pero creo que una señal divina me pidió que lo hiciera. No sé si les guste esta historia, espero que sí, que la disfruten mucho, yo la disfruté hacer. La verdad es una adaptación a una historia que estoy haciendo que no tiene nada que ver con Naruto ni nada. Pero bueno, espero que les guste**

**Como saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, sin embargo esta historia si es mía y viene de mi mente! Disfrútenla **

_**Prologo: Destinados a la muerte.**_

_Hay una historia, una historia oscura y secreta, tan secreta que sólo el viento susurra en silencio y los mares acallan con la tormenta. Aquella historia fue cantada por el llanto de la lluvia y esfumada por la cegadora luz del sol. Nadie se atrevía a relatar, sólo se ha guardado en las cavernas de la oscuridad, es la noche eterna que absorbe su verdad… sin embargo, sin pensar, la luna la refleja cada noche al brillar. _

_Y como todas las historias… esta comienza, más o menos así._

_Cuando Dios desterró a Lucifer al infierno, partió el mundo de los ángeles en dos. El de los buenos y el de los malos. No había ninguna otra concepción. Existía sólo el bien y el mal, a nadie le importaba nada más. _

_Cuando los ángeles le ganaban a los demonios, entre sus masacres, entre la sangre negra… cantaban y celebraban, derramaban lágrimas de emoción. Si los demonios ganaban, los ángeles lloraban. ¿Dios? ¿Lucifer? Ninguno de los dos iba a ganar en aquella batalla eterna entre el bien y el mal. Ambos perdían Demonios y Ángeles. Ambos se debilitaban cada día que pasaba…_

_Una noche, Dios le propuso al diablo un pacto. _

_Ángel del mal, sé que entre los dos nunca habrá paz, yo soy el bien y tú eres el mal. Pero entre nosotros nunca habrá un triunfador, el mundo de los humanos, ese crearé, y te permitiré que lo apestes de tu maldad, mientras yo lo lleno de mi bien. Si ganas tú más seres humanos que yo, me inclinaré en tu trono, pero… si yo gano, desterrarás este mundo y nunca más volverás._

_Satanás sonrió ante aquella cautivadora propuesta. Sabía que Dios nunca llegaría a ganar, porque él iba a entrar no en el alma de los humanos sino en la mente de ellos. Ganaría como fuese, ganaría y mataría a su creador. En su mente ya no había nada más. _

_Dios, le anunció a sus ángeles su decisión, entre gritos y murmullos, sólo un ángel habló. _

_Mi señor, ¿Por qué he de pelear sin final con los demonios? ¿Su muerte y su derrota nos debe traer la paz? – Dios asintió, sin embargo, nunca habló. – Dios mío, ¿por qué si el corazón de los demonios pide nuestra derrota, nuestro corazón también pedirá la de ellos? Entonces… al final ¿Somos iguales? – una mano se encrespó a la de la pequeña ángel que hablaba. _

_¡Oh! ¡Mi señor! – farfulló otra voz melodiosa amenguando la otra voz - ¡Mi hermana, Sakura, acaba de nacer del manto de una nube, y por eso no sabe lo que dice! Perdónela, juro que la cuidaré. – Dios les regaló una dulce sonrisa y con un gesto pidió que ambas se marcharan. _

_Entre empujos, y farfullos ambas hermanas salieron de entre la multitud. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron en los ojos perla de su hermana. _

_¡Sakura! Te he dicho que Dios es el que tiene la última palabra. No puedes decirle qué hacer, no puedes cuestionarlo… porque simplemente Él es Dios. – con delicadeza, la hermana mayor tomó en sus brazos a la menor. La acarició cálidamente. Ambas eran muy diferentes._

_Sakura era hermosa, tenía una mirada ingenua y su rostro era tan perfecto y divino como el de un recién nacido. Sus ojos eran verdes y su piel como la nieve. Sus labios delgados eran rosados, y su cuerpo era refinado. Tenía cuerpo de mujer, todos los ángeles y nacían perfectamente desarrollados. Dios los había creado. Eran diferentes de los demonios, los demonios nacían de las entrañas de Lucifer y crecían en el fuego del infierno. Después cuando su cuerpo era tan perfecto como el de un ángel lo sacaban de las llamas y lo equiparaban para la batalla. _

_Hinata, hermana. Respeto tus palabras y claramente las entiendo. Pero entre la guerra de estos dos sentimientos no entiendo ¿quién gana? ¿quién pierde? Ellos sufren como nosotros. Los demonios sufren al ver que sus amigos mueren… y los ángeles lloramos de dolor al ver que uno de nuestros compañeros muere ¿qué sentido tiene? _

_Hinata, con sus níveas manos palpó cm a cm la piel tersa de la pequeña aprendiz. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron y sin palabras se entendieron. El sentido de sus vidas eran ellas dos. Nadie más existía en su mundo. Eran hermanas, estaban juntas y eso era todo. Habían nacido de la misma nube, habían pasado segundos, horas o minutos reconociéndose como seres de un mismo mundo. _

_Las dos eran diferentes, pero en el fondo sentían que eran las mismas. Jamás se dejarían. Nunca se soltarían, ellas eran hermanas y nadie las separaría. _

_Pasaban los años, el mundo de los humanos se empezó a crear. La guerra entre el bien y el mal comenzó a cesar y ambos bandos se comenzaron a olvidar. _

_Durante todo ese tiempo, Sakura creyó que Dios no iba a dejar que la cruel batalla del bien y el mal la alejara de su única amistad. _

_Nunca la pequeña ángel había vuelto a cuestionar el poder de Dios, jamás había vuelto a hablar, aunque el soplo de su alma se comenzaba a inquietar. Necesitaba descubrir la verdad. ¿Demonios, Ángeles? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Ella miraba sus manos, y sentía que iba a reventar. _

_Hinata, su hermana, le había descrito el mal como lo más terrible del universo. Un demonio era como la noche, oscura y enfermiza; llena de locura, llena de llanto y dolor. Era fuego, era calor, eran sentimientos fríos que no tenían cabida en el corazón. Pero… había algo en Sakura que no la dejaba pensar así. En su vida había visto un demonio, nunca lo había conocido en realidad. ¿Era igual a lo que había dicho la azabache? No, no lo sabía, quería empezar a conocer eso, quería curiosear. Pero Dios no vería eso con buenos ojos. No. Y su hermana la iba a repudiar. _

_Una noche, Sakura, había querido caminar. Los ángeles le temían a la noche, pero ella no. Era hermosa y la luna brillaba en el cielo como el sol. Las estrellas la acompañaban en el viento y la adornaban armoniosas en su cielo. _

_Ningún ángel disfrutaba de la inmenso y oscuro manto lleno de luces perfectas. Pero ella sí, su naturaleza desobediente estaba saliendo. Quería ver, quería oler, quería tocar y descubrir más allá de los límites. _

_En esa ocasión, caminó entre las verdes praderas que se abrían ante sus pies. Caminó sin aparente rumbo alguno, pero sus pies la arrastraban como el mar. No sentía miedo, no sentía el peligro recorriéndola como un acechador lobo. _

_No, nunca había sentido nada de eso. Todo para ella era felicidad. _

_La luz de la luna iluminó el verde prado lleno de rosas rojas y blancas. Sakura extasiada por la hermosura de aquellas flores, se tiró en el suelo para sentirlas por todo su cuerpo. Y aunque le encantaba sentir el baño del sol, parecía ser mejor sentir las caricias de la luna que parecía no le hacía daño. Sus ojos se cerraron y pudo percibir el aroma de las flores. No era malo estar en la oscuridad, era dulce, era perfecto. Era como un sueño._

_Pero su felicidad no duró para siempre. Entre dormida y despierta, Sakura comenzó a escuchar unos pasos. Lentos, concisos y fuertes. Su corazón se paró, no, ¿qué debía hacer? Había dos posibilidades que le aterraban. La primera que se levantara y viera a otro ángel a su lado, la cual la reprendería y la entregaría a Dios y éste se encargaría de castigarla. La otra y la cual más le molestaba y le asustaba, era la posibilidad de que fuera un demonio. ¿Por qué no había hecho caso? Pero es que a ella no le apetecía hacer caso, ella misma quería ver y conocer el paraíso donde estaba. Aunque fuera de día, y aunque fuera de noche. _

_Ella no quería moverse. Pero… ¿qué hacer? Si se movía, la escucharían y la matarían o regañarían. Si se quedaba allí, la verían y la matarían o la regañarían. Era un fin trágico igual. No sabía qué hacer. Moverse o detenerse. Esperar o huir. Bien, ella huiría. _

_Se incorporó rápidamente, y al levantar su vista para empezar a correr… ya era muy tarde. Se había quedado atrapada de los ojos negros de un demonio. Era alto, su piel era completamente nívea, sus labios eran carnosos, y su cabello como sus ojos eran tan negros como aquella oscura noche. Ambos duraron mirándose por un tiempo. La chica tragó en seco. ¿moriría? ¿viviría? Sin embargo, pasase lo que pasara, ella seguía perdida en aquellos ojos oscuros llenos… de algo que ella no podía descifrar. _

_- ¿Eres un demonio? – preguntó la asustada ángel. Él demonio la estudió paso a paso con su mirada. No sonrió, no mostró ningún gesto ni ninguna emoción aparente. ¿Quién era? Peor aún, ¿qué era? Sí, él era extraño, los ángeles sonreían, vivían, él… parecía estar muerto en vida. _

_- No preguntes lo obvio. – Sus brazos y su cuerpo se tensaron, su boca quedó seca. Ella quería saber si él la mataría o la dejaría ir. Pero… le daba miedo escuchar de su boca… cualquier ofensa que le hiciera llorar. Su corazón se contrajo, sentía que latía con más emoción. Con locura. No, la locura era mala. Era una ofensa para Dios. _

_El demonio caminó alrededor de Sakura. La analizó mientras sus uñas afiladas salían relucientes de sus bolsillos. Ella estaba temblando, estaba insegura, ¿por qué se sentía tan pequeña? Había nacido de los cielos y él del infierno. No podía temerle. Debía aplastar su cabeza, pero, no, no podía. Y más, porque él no se parecía a aquellos monstruos que sus superiores le habían descrito. Era guapo, era seductor. Dios la perdonara, pero aquel demonio también era un ángel. _

_- ¿Me ha de matar, señor demonio? – él la miró y rió. La miró fijamente a los ojos. O no, la había atrapado, la había hecho suya ya sin darse cuenta. Estaba a punto de caer rendida a sus pies. El pelinegro se relamió los labios, puso sus garras en el pequeño cuello de la chica y lo fue apretando lentamente. _

_- Eres suculenta y deliciosa. Eres débil, te puedo matar cuando quiera. – apretó más su cuello, ella se sentía como una pequeña presa. No, no podía, no quería morir, pero él la había atrapado, la había envenenado con sus grandes ojos que se volvían carmesís. Su otra mano se fue apoderando de la cintura de la pequeña chica. _

_Tan pequeña, tan frágil. Fácil carnada que no merecía la pena. Sus garras subieron lentamente por su cuello hasta asir completamente su rostro. Recorrió con ellas cada trazo de su cuerpo. Cada milímetro de su vida. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas la hacían ver como el manjar más delicioso y su cabello de un inusual rosa la hacía ver exótica. En su vida había visto algo igual. Y él sabía que jamás lo volvería a ver. Tragó saliva, la acercó más a sí… tenía… ganas de absorber toda su vida y renacer en ella. Ambos quedaron en silencio, sólo la luna los cubría. Estaban expuestos a las miradas de Dios y a las miradas de Lucifer… pero sus ojos parecían no ver más. _

_El ángel no movió sus brazos sino hasta sentir que los del demonio se habían soltado. Ella quería más contacto. Él estaba frío y ella caliente, habían intercambiado su vida en un solo roce. Había pecado en su mente y en su alma, pero… ¿por qué se sentía así? No había pasado nada. _

_- Lárgate, antes de que te mate. Te dejaré huir y no vuelvas más. – él la soltó con bramante "hmp" y se tiró entre las flores. Ella lo miró y… no, no quería irse, quería quedarse. _

_- Déjame sentarme a tu lado. – pronunció suavemente. El demonio la miró, su expresión fue dura, tirana, de odio. _

_- Haz lo que quieras. Pero ángel, no te aseguro que vivas para cuando salga el sol de nuevo. – ella se encogió de hombros. No, no le importaba. Estaba hipnotizada, moría en sus ojos que la quemaban como fulgurosas llamas._

_En silencio, ambos miraron las estrellas, uno al lado del otro. Sin lastimarse. Bien y mal juntos. ¿Qué más daba? ¿Enemigos naturales? No, eso no eran. Ellos estaban juntos y el estar juntos era más gratificante y emocionante que cualquier otra cosa. _

_Antes del amanecer, el demonio se fue y el ángel volvió con los suyos. Ambos pensaron que no se volverían a ver… pero no, no podían, se necesitaban tener. Y noche tras noche ambos acudían al jardín de rosas a verse en silencio y en secreto. _

_Ángel y demonio, ambos estaban experimentando algo nuevo. Algo que ni el cielo ni el infierno tienen. Estaban encontrando… algo… que no sabían cómo definir. _

_Una noche… cuando ambos acudían en secreto a verse lo recordaron, jamás habían dicho su nombre, no se habían presentado. Él era Sasuke y ella Sakura. Cuando descubrieron quién tenían frente suyo, no lo evitaron, se abrazaron. Él quemaba ella lo congelaba. Eran diferentes. No había nada más qué hacer, estaban enamorándose. _

_Las estrellas perfectas brillando en el cielo acudían presas a las promesas de los enamorados. Cada noche que pasaba, cada segundo que respiraban, se sentían como dos locos enamorados. Se habían olvidado del bien y del mal. Se habían olvidado de la luz y de la oscuridad. Estaban juntos, ¿qué más podría importar?_

_Noche tras noche, Sasuke descubría la felicidad. Y día tras día, Sakura descubría el desespero total. Pero qué importaba, se amaban. Sus brazos en las noches se encrespaban en su tez. Sus labios con certeza recorrían cada centímetro de su piel. Sí, sí se querían. Y ambos ahora vivían en el medio de la luz y la oscuridad. No pertenecían a ningun lugar, eran ellos y nadie más. _

_Un día, preocupada, Hinata vio a su hermana desfallecer. Parecía agotada y agobiada, su expresión no era la misma de ayer. Estaba débil, pálida. Un vampiro había succionado su sangre, su ser. Admitía que su hermana estaba últimamente muy rara, pero… no podía decirlo con precisión. La sonrisa de ella no se había marchitado y mucho menos su enorme corazón. Lo sentía, lo sabía… pero presentía que iba a morir. _

_- Hermana – tomó a la peli rosada en sus brazos cuando vio que su cuerpo caía entumecido y con dolor. - ¿Estás bien? – Sakura asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió. Su ángel, su adoración. Ambas habían crecido juntas, Hinata era la mayor, era la que la había cuidado. Ambas se amaban, ambas habían creado un lazo más grande que el que tenía Dios con los humanos. Mordió sus labios y simplemente la abrazó ¿por qué sentía que la estaba perdiendo? No, no podía ser, no lo estaba haciendo. _

_La azabache, llena de frustración subió hasta el trono de Dios. Él sólo le contesto, "Los ángeles ni los demonios mueren, viven para siempre"… "Sin embargo, la vida de un ángel es absorbida lentamente por la de los demonios, por eso no pueden estar juntos" "los demonios son vampiros, succionan de la vida de otros hasta sentirse complacidos, ellos son fríos por dentro, no tiene sentimientos". _

_Hinata arrugó su entrecejo ¿Demonios? Sakura no estaba con ningún demonio. Su hermana era obediente. Sí, lo era. No aceptaría jamás que eso fuera verdad. _

_Aquella noche la hermana mayor no pudo descansar, sus ojos se cerraron pero su consciencia no llegó a descansar. No podía ver en la oscuridad. Le temía a la noche y al mal. No debía curiosear, era prohibido, ella en sí como ninguno tenía libertad. _

_Escuchó entre la niebla los pasos lentos y pesados de alguien. ¿quién era? Abrió sus ojos y solo vio a su hermana escabullirse entre el manto oscuro del negro cielo. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza. No, no lo quería ni imaginar. Se levantó como pudo y siguió las pisadas de su hermana menor que la llevaron a su único temor. Al mal, a la oscuridad… al pecado mortal. _

_Sakura tenía en su regazo a un demonio. Lo acariciaba, lo amaba. Lo miraba con ojos de amor. A Hinata se le rompió el corazón, no podía hacer nada. No podía respirar, no podía… moverse… sentía rencor. ¡Maldito demonio! Exclamó en su fuero interno. Se las iba a pagar. _

_Entre las sombras ella salió, tomó a su hermana del brazo, mientras con odio se la desprendía de ese monstruo del mal. _

_- ¡Maldito demonio, hijo de Satán! ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hermana y no la induzcas a pecar! – Sasuke no soltó la mano de su adorada Sakura, ni por un instante la dejó. _

_- ¡Hinata, no! – lloriqueó la pelirosa. Sin pensarlo, la chica de los ojos como perla se la llevó. No la dejo protestar y simplemente la encerró. No le dijo a Dios, sabía que él se encargaría de matar a su hermana y encerrarla lejos de todo. No, no quería perderla, eso era lo único que quería evitar. _

_Sakura no odió a su hermana, no, ella sabía que sólo estaba preocupada, y aunque no lo admitía, simplemente la necesitaba en su vida. _

_Los días pasaban, Hinata no dejaba que su hermana saliera. La tenía totalmente vigilada. Esperaba que se mejorara, pero no… no podía, no mejoraría. Su hermana cada día que pasaba seguía muriendo y con ella morían sus ideales, sus ilusiones, su corazón se marchitaba. Todo era culpa del maldito ladrón. _

_Una noche, cuando la menor se quedó profundamente dormida, la azabache salió en busca de venganza. Su corazón se había llenado de miedo, dolor y desesperación, en su mente cabía sólo la única idea de matar. De cazar demonios y devorarlos hasta el final. No importaba que su corazón se estuviese pudriendo, no importaba nada más. No quería que su hermana muriera, lo iba a matar. _

_Caminó como loca sin rumbo por la oscuridad. Cegada por sus sentimientos sólo se dejó llevar. Estaba inmersa en la soledad. Pero sus ojos, cargados de furia y de frustración vieron aquella cabellera negra que estaba escrita en el único espacio de su corazón que la abatía de rencor. Un cuchillo salió de sus alas casi doradas que sólo tenían un fin, atravesar un único corazón. El demonio miró hacia atrás y simplemente se vio la sangre que derramaba un único corazón. _

_Sakura, a la mañana siguiente, había perdido más sus fuerzas. Se sentía totalmente débil. Iba a morir. Sí, lo sabía, sabía desde el momento en que lo vio que el demonio le robaría su verdadero corazón. Pero… ¿y qué? Había creado tal amor que no le importaba morir por él. No importaba, esa noche escaparía. Esa noche lo volvería a ver. No importaba qué, no importaba sino sólo él. _

_Salió de su cama apurada, no quería preocupar más a Hinata. Pero no la vio. La llamó, la buscó, pero nunca apareció. Caminó por fuera de su casa gritando su nombre en altavoz. No, nadie la veía, nadie la miraba y se alejaban de su manifestación. En un punto del paraíso de Dios había una oscura luz intensa que inundaba una parte del lugar. Eran aquellas flores rojas y blancas donde había pasado su momento con Sasuke. Corrió… y allí observó a su hermana mayor en los brazos del demonio quien la mató. Era Sasuke, era él, llorando en silencio algo que él no quería hacer. Sakura lo miró, la miró a ella… sus manos sangraban, estaba a punto de desaparecer. Nadie más podía verlos, sólo ella y ya. Los demás ángeles le temían a la oscuridad y los demonios le temían a la luz, pero ellos dos no. Podían estar simplemente en la mitad. _

_Sakura se ahogó de tristeza. Las emociones que había en su interior pasaron una tras otra. Odio, tristeza, frustración, dolor, miedo… rencor, sí, mucho rencor, no, no quería que él matara a Hinata. Ya no lo amaba, sólo podía ver escrito en su rostro la muerte. _

_Sakura extendió sus alas y él las vio. Sabía que ella jamás lo perdonaría y mucho menos lo escucharía. Sintió como en sus alas lo posaba sin precaución y lo llevó hasta lo más alto de un monte que encontró. Sasuke la miró y lloró, aquella lágrima roja era el precio de un pecado más para su lista. _

_En silencio ambos de nuevo se vieron, pensaron estar solos y quedaron callados. Sakura no paraba de llorar, sentía que la locura la iba a tragar. No quería moverse, no quería continuar. Pero lo único que hizo fue tomar su gran cuello y ahorcarlo sin parar. Él la miró… y sus manos alcanzaron a agarrar con fuerza como aquella primera vez el cuello de la mujer. Ambos lloraban de dolor, se estaban matando sin ninguna reivindicación, hasta que entre giros y vueltas cayeron al vacío de un mundo sin Dios. _

_Sin embargo, Lucifer y Dios, dicen algunos, a partir de esto hicieron un trato. Sakura y Sasuke volverían a vivir, entre los mortales hasta su perecer. Ambos no podrían verse, ambos no podrían amarse y en el primer momento que llegasen a tocarse, el fin de la tregua acabaría y ese mundo sería del ganador. _

_Sin embargo el destino es cochino y la muerte de uno es la vida para el otro. Y sólo en la eternidad se pueden realmente amar. Pero… algún día podrán, estar juntos hasta el final. _

Una chica de cabello rosado cerró el libro y apagó la luz. Esa historia siempre la hacía soñar. Era hermosa, simplemente hermosa y sólo quería cambiar ese final. Cerró los ojos y se durmió, abrazada a la historia de un desamor entre el cielo y el infierno, que solo conoce Dios.

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, espero que les gusten, recibiré con gusto sus recomendaciones, correcciones, comentarios y demás. Claramente esta historia continuara… posiblemente, sólo deben darme muchos ánimos para no dejarla :P quizás, quienes hayan leído otras de mis historias, aunque lo dudo porque hacía años no hacía una y no continuaba las mías, espero actualizar pronto las demás, al menos un capitulito chiquititititito :D bueno, no siendo más, que pasen un día genial!**


End file.
